


Początek końca i piękna katastrofa

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sekwel do Sobotni Wieczór</p>
            </blockquote>





	Początek końca i piękna katastrofa

Koniec początku i piekna katastrofa

by homoviator

 

It`s the most peculiar feeling

like the sunburn in the evening

with darkness` on their way

and you think it`s most enlightning

like ever shining brightly

once the sun is gone and the fresh is on

and the rain is here again

 

"Umyślnie wystawiasz się na cel! Chcesz zginąć, czy jak?!"

Stał z zaciśniętymi dłońmi, trzęsąc się ze złości i mierząc swojego głupiego Umino wściekłym, zranionym wzrokiem. Oboje wiedzieli, że kiedyś to nastąpi, że kiedyś pokłócą się na poważnie, skoczą sobie do gardła bez złośliwych żartów, na serio. Kakashi miał na tę okazję nawet parę przemyślanych specjalnie w tym celu uników i taktyk załagodzenia konfliktu, ale kiedy Iruka po raz wtóry został ranny, bo wyjechał na jakąś delegację jako jedyny ze stopniem chuunina, Hakate mógł tylko patrzeć w osłupieniu jak jego wspaniałe plany znikają w jednym czerwonym błysku wściekłości.

"Nie drzyj się, Hakate. Sąsiedzi nie muszą wiedzieć o twoich śmiesznych lękach." syknął Iruka, zaciskając z niesmakiem usta, ale Kakashi zobaczył już w jego oczach błysk czegoś, co ostatnio widywał dość często. Tajemnica, kolejny ślepy zaułek, do którego Umino nie wpuszczał nikogo, którym z nikim się nie dzielił. Nawet z nim, nawet z Hakate. W jakiś dziwaczny sposób ta myśl jeszcze bardziej wkurzyła jonina.

"O moich lękach? Ja swoje lęki mam jak najbardziej na wierzchu i jest ich w sumie niewiele! A ty masz swoje schowane, psia krew, nie wiadomo gdzie i niewiadomo ile!" warknął obcym, niskim, złowrogim głosem zbliżając się do Iruki i dając mu z premedytacją odczuć, że z nich dwóch to on jest silniejszy i... wyższy rangą, psia krew! Co stawiało Hakate znowu w punkcie wyjścia. "Słuchaj, jeśli pośród delegacji joninów jedzie jeden chuunin, to jak myślisz, kogo wróg zaatakuje pierwszego?!"

"Rzadko wyjeżdżam na delegacje. A jeśli już, to raczej mam kwalifikacje, żeby się skutecznie obronić!" drgający głos Umino przeszedł płynnie w pełno wymiarowy krzyk. Rzadko podnosił głos w ten sposób, ale Kakashi nie cofnął się przed jego maską gniewu. Wiedział, że za nią siedzi cała tajemnicza przyczyna tego małego spektaklu, który postanowili sobie urządzić. Mógł się jeszcze wycofać z tej małej wojny, ale na nieszczęście, wycofywanie się z wstępów do kłótni nie leżało w jego naturze.

"Masz kwalifikacje na jonina! Czemu nie zdasz egzaminu, do diabła?! Chcesz, żeby kiedyś faktycznie ktoś cię zaszlachtował, tak w ramach pomyłki, że och, właśnie nadziałem na miecz chuunina, cholera, a miał być jonin!" wrzasnął z całą mocą Kakashi a Iruka cofnął się lekko przed jego wściekłym krzykiem. Czarne oczy były rozszerzone nieco, ale wciąż zacięte i gotowe do walki.

"Nie twoja sprawa, Hakate, jaki mam stopień i jaką rolę odgrywam w delegacjach! Nie ty będziesz mnie sądził z moich czynów i oceniał moje zdolności shinobi!" zagrzmiał Umino, wciąż zachowując bezpieczną odległość od Kakashiego, który wpatrywał się w niego swoim jedynym widocznym okiem, jakby nie poznawał osobnika, który stał właśnie w ich salonie i pełen, psia krew, tajemnic, narażał się na śmierć z jakiegoś sekretnego powodu. Powodu, którego de facto, nie chciał zdradzić nawet swojemu kochankowi, partnerowi, kumplowi do picia i karkołomnego seksu. Sekretny powód mógł się w koniec pleców pocałować wobec takiej argumentacji!

"Nie moja sprawa? Nie moja sprawa??? Jak śmiesz mówić mi, że to nie moja sprawa, że ktoś przez twoją głupią upartość, zabije jedyną bliską mi osobę?!!” powietrze w płucach Kakashiego zaświstało spazmatycznie i przez chwilę Umino wyglądał tak, jakby chciał podejść do niego i sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

Tydzień temu Hakate brał udział w ciężkiej misji na granicy Piasku i został ranny. Trzy rany kłute w lewe płuco, jeszcze teraz miał krótkie napady hiperwentylacji, a gdy okazało się, że tego samego dnia Iruka został napadnięty podczas jednej z delegacji w Chmurze i cudem uszedł z życiem, Kakashi miał wrażenie, że jego klatkę piersiową ściska żelazna obręcz. Atak na delegację był dobrze skrojonym terrorystycznym przedsięwzięciem i napastnicy najwyraźniej zrobili rekonesans i dowiedzieli się o stopniach i zdolnościach ninjów z Konoha. Umino był najniższy rangą, miał być wentylem bezpieczeństwa, pierwszą ofiarą, aby ukazać Liściom jak potężny jest wróg z Chmury. Oczywiście Iruka był silniejszy niż jakieś tam miernoty z Kumogakure, oczywiście poradził sobie z nimi po krótkiej przepychance i ciosie mieczem, który niemal pozbawił go ramienia, oczywiście wrócił do domu jak gdyby nigdy nic, zabandażowany i kpiąco uśmiechnięty. Oczywiście Kakashi widząc jego ranę przestał na parę chwil oddychać a obręcz na jego piersi zacisnęła mu się jakby chciała go udusić.

Wiedział, że są ninjami. Wiedział, że ich praca nie należy do najbezpieczniejszych a śmierć jest nieodłączną częścią życia. Każdego życia, nie tylko shinobi. Ale gdy okazało się, że te wszystkie komunały odnoszą się do jego Umino, do jedynego człowieka, który robił tak świetne kawy, który znał wspaniałe techniki masażu, który kłócił się i nie zgadzał, ale przynajmniej rozumiał argumenty... Gdy okazało się, w jak prosty i, chciałoby się rzec, pospolity sposób można stracić kogoś, kogo z takim trudem się pokochało, Kakashi odkrył, że żadna taktyka łagodzenia nerwów nie działa na niego ani w ząb.

"Dlaczego nie chcesz być joninem?" zimny, okropny głos, którego nie używał wobec Iruki od momentu, kiedy za obopólną zgodą weszli w swój pokręcony, pracoholiczny związek, który jak widać miał w sobie więcej niedomówień, niż było to ustawowo dopuszczalne.

"Nie podobają mi się wasze uniformy."

Kakashi zmilczał ironię Umino. To była tylko fasada, jak zawsze, gdy Iruka chciał się ukryć, przed nim, przed sobą, przed światem. Hakate nienawidził tego. Chuunin, nie chuunin, nikt nie powinien umykać przed swoim partnerem w tak przerażająco łatwy, swobodny sposób.

"Dlaczego?" powtórzył pytanie, nie wchodząc w dalsze słowne rozgrywki, które czekały na niego, gdyby tylko spróbował podjąć kpiący ton Umino. Czarne oczy zwęziły się groźnie.

"Nie twoja sprawa. Ja nie pytam, dlaczego zostałeś joninem w wieku trzynastu lat." mruknął Iruka, zakładając ramiona na piersi i usiłując odzyskać pewną siebie postawę, co pod nieruchomym spojrzeniem Kakashiego, łatwe nie było. "Daj spokój. To nie istotne. Przecież nic mi nie jest. Czy ja robiłem takie sceny, gdy ty byłeś ranny?"

"Nie, nie robiłeś. Tylko Tsunade opowiadała mi później, jak przepisała ci baterię leków nasennych i jak spałeś dwa dni, gdy mnie zszywano w szpitalu." głos Hakate był cichy i dźwięczała w nim stal. Resztki samokontroli, które jeszcze jakoś zdołał uchować, teraz rozpływały się jak sen złoty." Zostałem joninem tak wcześnie, bo chciałem w naiwnym porywie idealizmu odrestaurować dobre imię mojego ojca. A teraz bez uników, bez zamarkowań i udawania, Iruka. Powiedz mi, czemu tak uparcie trzymasz się stanowiska chuunina, skoro wykonujesz czasem misje, które wręcz wystawiają cię jako cel. Jeśli tak nie chcesz mieć wyższego stopnia, ogranicz się do nauczania w akademii, papierów, i ewentualnie jakiś sytuacji alarmowych."

"Żebyś był spokojny?" dopowiedział Iruka i już wtedy Kakashi wiedział, że rozmowa poszła w całkowicie złą stronę. Wykonał ruch, jakby chciał objąć Umino, ale ten wyrwał się mu z kamienną maską na twarzy i pałającym ogniem błyskiem w oczach.

"Tak jak zawsze, wszystko musi być dostosowane do twojej wygody, do twojego widzimisię! Nawet ja, nawet moje prywatne sprawy tak jak mój stopień shinobi i kwalifikacje! No to niech ci coś powiem, panie genialny ninjo! Nie jestem twoją własnością! Nie jestem niczyją własnością! I nikomu nie będę się z niczego tłumaczył, a już w szczególności takiemu egoistycznemu joninowi z kompleksem wyższości jak ty!"

"Ja jestem egoistyczny?! Bo się o ciebie martwię? Bo nie chcę, żeby ci się coś stało?! Bo mam już dość patrzenia, jak dusisz w sobie te swoje straszne, sekretne tajemnice i jak odcinasz się ode mnie, nawet bez słowa wytłumaczenia, o co chodzi, w czym u diabła tkwi problem?!"

"Problem tkwi w tobie! Czy ja muszę ci się z wszystkiego zwierzać?! Nie do tego cię potrzebuję, psia mać, żebyś mi tutaj sesje psychoanalityczne urządzał!"

"Aha, a więc oświeć mnie, drogi chuuninie! Do czego mnie potrzebujesz, w takim razie?"

Chwila ciszy i zaciśnięte pięści Iruki wystrzeliły w kierunku twarzy Hakate. Kakashi złapał je wprawnym ruchem i zmierzył złym, lodowatym wzrokiem bladą twarz kochanka. Wydawała się odległa, nieprzystępna i obca. Jak on mógł kochać patrzeć w tą nienawistną twarz, gdy uprawiali seks, gdy rozpływała się w cudownym, spoconym, szczęśliwym uśmiechu i satysfakcji? A może to była inna twarz, może to był inny człowiek.

"Nie potrzebuję cię do niczego, Kakashi."

Coś zakuło Hakate w żołądku i było tak, jakby ktoś dźgnął go w brzuch kunai. Miewał już wbite w brzuch rozmaite ostrza, i potrafił rozróżnić miecz od kunai, czy innej broni. Powoli, jak we śnie, puścił dłonie Umino, które opadły bezwładnie po bokach chuunina, i drgały teraz rytmicznie. Jakby Iruka chciał go zatrzymać. Zabawne, bo w sumie Kakashi nie miał dokąd uciekać. Odkąd zamieszkali razem, Hakate nie wyobrażał sobie siebie w żadnym innym miejscu, niż tylko z tym znerwicowanym, niezwykle zdolnym, ironicznym jak diabli mężczyzną.

Tylko, że teraz okazało się, że nie jest potrzebny. W sumie nigdy nie był. Z innymi kochankami jakoś przeżywał swoją niepotrzebność bez zbędnych zawirowań i uczuć, ale gdy okazało się, że jest zbędny dla Umino...

"Hakate, poczekaj!..."

Szybkie kroki za nim i ciężka, zatrzymująca go w pół kroku ręka na ramieniu. Kakashi zachował się bardziej jak złapane w potrzask zwierzę niż ninja. Głowa Iruki odchyliła się w tył od wymierzonego na chybił trafił uderzenia, czarne włosy rozsypały się w powietrzu. Zanim Umino osunął się na podłogę, Hakate zarzucił na siebie kurtkę, wyskoczył na schody, i nie oglądając się za siebie, pobiegł.

 

Why do you find the changing season

affection without reason

with greetings but nothing left to say?

And you`d swear you`d feel much better

for the summer last forever

but the sky is clear and you`re nowhere near

and the rain is here again

 

Wrócił do domu około północy, zmęczony jak pies po niezwykle ciężkim treningu, którym zagłuszył wszelkie myśli i odczucia. Drużynę siódmą zostawił na polach ćwiczebnych, leżącą i jęczącą z wyczerpania. Obił ich bez litości i nie chcąc widzieć troski i zmartwienia jego żałosnym stanem na twarzach uczniów, jeszcze ich poobrażał. Haruno posłuchała o swoich słabościach w walce wręcz, Naruto o braku kontroli czakry a Sasuke o świecie, który kpi sobie z jakiś małych zemst małych klanów, o których nie pamięta nikt rok po ich wyginięciu. Uchiha nie zareagował na przytyk gniewem, najwyraźniej odgadując przyczynę wściekłości Kakashiego, natomiast Uzumaki dostał szału. Szał ten odbił się na plecach Hakate, w które zainkasował trzy potężne ciosy lisią mocą.

Co przypominało Hakate, że musi iść jak najszybciej spać, aby uniknąć spotkania z Umino. Nie miał na nie siły, nerwów ani chęci. Był zmęczony i wszelkie próby rozmowy i wyjaśnienia sobie zarzewia konfliktu, który tak nimi wstrząsnął, będą owocowały tylko nowymi kłótniami. Nie tego chciał.

Sztywno, bez swojej zwykłej, leniwej gracji wtoczył się do przedpokoju i zdjął kurtkę. W kuchni paliło się światło, a znaczyło to, że Iruka czekał na jego powrót. Zwykle cieszył się w takich momentach, zadowolony, że jego kochanek pomimo ciężkich grafików pracowniczych, znajduje w sobie siłę i chęć pobyć z nim chociaż chwilkę, przed snem. Zwykle Kakashi zrzucając niedbale sandały szybkim krokiem wparadowywał do kuchni i bez słowa wyjaśnienia zawieszał się Iruce na plecach, wtykając mu nos za ucho i szepcząc, że jego bi nie jest zmęczone i miałoby ochotę na mały trening nocny...

Tylko, że teraz nic nie było tak jak zwykle. Zamiast do kuchni Hakate poszedł prosto do łazienki, wlazł pod prysznic, z którego pamiętał tylko pianę szamponu w oczach i mały, ale denerwujący ból. Szramy po ranach kłutych były jeszcze świeże i nieco zaognione, i najwyraźniej średnio lubiły gorącą wodę. Świeże rany generalnie niezbyt lubiły aktywny kontakt z czymkolwiek, lepiej było je zostawić, dopóki nie zaschną.

Gdy wyszedł z łazienki światło w kuchni było zgaszone. Z cichym westchnieniem poczłapał w kierunku salonu. Nie zamierzał po tym wszystkim spać w jednym łóżku z Iruką, który z pewnością będzie chciał rozmawiać i z pewnością będzie to rozmowa o brutalnych czynach Kakashiego, a nie o sekretach Umino, które konsekwentnie odcinały go od Hakate. Pewnie, Kakashi powinien przeprosić Irukę, za ten cios i w ogóle... Żaden z jego dotychczasowych partnerów nie wywoływał w nim aż tak gwałtownych reakcji, ale też żaden z nich tak konsekwentnie nie odgradzał się od niego, jakby był obcym człowiekiem. Jakby był niepotrzebny.

To chyba było najbardziej bolesne z tych wszystkich zagrywek obronno-zaczepnych, które stosował Iruka. Hakate nienawidził czuć się zbędny.

Kakashi nieco zbyt energicznym ruchem rozrzucił koce na kanapie w salonie i upadł się na nie z niskim, niezadowolonym pomrukiem. Dobrali się, nie ma co. Jonin z dziwaczną, nienaturalną dla niego, chęcią posiadania o Umino wiedzy absolutnej i chronienia go przed całym światem, włącznie z samym Iruką, i chuunin, nie potrafiący dopuścić bliżej nikogo, choćby nawet była to jedyna osoba, z którą wytrzymywał i która wytrzymywała z nim. Jak oni ze sobą wytrwali aż pół roku? Wedle wszelkich prawideł udanych związków, jeżeli takowe istniały, w co Kakashi osobiście wątpił, powinni już dawno rzucić się sobie do gardeł, obić po gębach i rozstać się pośród wściekłych krzyków i inwektyw.

Hakate skulił się pod kocami, słysząc za ścianą ciche, miarowe chrapanie Umino. NA początku ich związku nieco mu ono przeszkadzało, ale później przyzwyczaił się do niego i nie mógł zasnąć, gdy oddech Iruki nie łaskotał go po szyi. Kakashi kochał patrzeć na zasypiającego Umino, obserwować jak wieczna kontrola chuunina rozluźnia się pod wpływem snu, jak bez żądnych wykrętów i zastrzeżeń Iruka wtula się w jego ramiona i odpoczywa. Bez masek, bez fasad, bez ironii osłaniającej jego sekrety, którymi nie chciał, a może nie umiał się podzielić.

Hakate nigdy nie przeszkadzał fakt, że jego kochankowie mieli tajemnice, w końcu każdy jakieś miał i nie było sensu robić z tego żadnej szopki. Tak w każdym razie było zanim poznał nerwowego gryzipiórka, który bił się lepiej niż nie jeden jonin, potrafił wypełniać trzy rodzaje dokumentów na raz, mógł nie spać trzy dni z rzędu bez uszczerbku na motoryce myślenia... I był uke w sposób, który nie jednego tyrana przerobiłby w nieśmiałego, spłonionego dziewiczo impotenta. Kakashi uśmiechnął się krzywo na tą ostatnią myśl. Od kiedy zaczęli regularnie uprawiać seks, dochodząc powoli do ładu ze swoimi bi, Iruka wyraźnie się zmienił, i o ile Hakate mógł być ekspertem, miało to związek z zadowoleniem mężczyzny spełnionego uczuciowo, seksualnie i generalnie zaczynającego żyć pełnią życia. Hakate uwielbiał obserwować z ukrycia, jak Umino załatwia swoje sprawy w pracy, jak pewnym siebie głosem wydaje plecenia i z cichą, ale niezbywalną pewnością siebie, wchodzi w interakcje z innymi pracownikami biura Hokage. Iruka zmienił się będąc z Kakashim, podobnie jak Hakate zmienił się pod wpływem cierpliwej, nieustępliwej troski chuunina. Okazało się, że byli dla siebie stworzeni, że pasowali do siebie w tylu rzeczach, iż nie sposób było oprzeć się dziwnej sile, która ich do siebie przyciągała.

Bali się tego, bali się nieodpartości tego, co zaczęło się rodzić w nudne, wolne soboty, a niepostrzeżenie przeistoczyło się w długotrwały, niezwykle intensywny związek. Czy ktoś o naturze Kakashiego, wywrotowej, niestałej i egoistycznej, mógł nie bać się uczucia, które sprawiało, że chciał mieć Irukę tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie, na własność, i poznawać go wciąż, i doświadczać na nowo jego osoby, i cieszyć się znajomością jego sposobu myślenia, parzenia kawy i stylu układania ręczników szorstka storna ku górze? Do tej pory Hakate wystarczały małe, partnerskie umowy z kochankami, wszystko inne było tylko bezsensowną, romantyczną gadaniną, od której robiło mu się niedobrze. Nigdy nie myślał o nich jako o osobach, z którymi mógłby spędzić życie. Jak to się stało, że cała ta bateria sprzecznych, niezwykle silnych uczuć względem Umino nagle pojawiła się w Kakashim, i kazała mu bać się panicznie o zdrowie chuunina, o jego stopień shinobi, o zarwane noce, podkrążone oczy i tajemnice?

Hakate pocieszał się, że nie jest w swojej nietypowej sytuacji sam, że Iruka jest razem z nim, równie niepewny i zaskoczony tym, co zaczęło się między nimi tworzyć. Bali się razem, więc nie było tak źle...

...tylko teraz okazało się, że nie jest potrzebny. Kakashi rzucił się na kanapie, urażając swoje obite przez Naruto plecy. Słowa chuunina wciąż go piekły, zagłuszając nawet żal, po tym jak uderzył Irukę. To akurat nie była żadna nowość, często urządzali sobie sparingi i trzaskali po twarzach aż furczało, w ten prosty i efektywny sposób załatwiając za jednym posiadem i zbierającą się złość i agresję, oraz potrzebę treningu. Ale teraz było inaczej. Iruka jeszcze nigdy w tak otwarty, beznamiętny sposób nie wykluczył Kakashiego ze swojego życia, a Kakashi.... Kakashi zaczął się zastanawiać nad sensownością związku, w którym jedna strona wciąż miała jakieś sekrety i ukrywała się za fasadą cynizmu i ironii, a druga miała lęki, że to całe szczęście, ta cała miłość, to całe och tak idealne pasowanie do siebie, nie jest tylko iluzją, żartem, fantasmagorią zmęczonego samotnością umysłu. Może gdyby Hakate aktualnie znalazł kogoś innego, także byłby zdolny do tak intensywnej emocji. Po tylu latach jałowych, nic nie wnoszących związków, człowiek zaczyna dostrzegać pewne ignorowane nieustannie potrzeby...

Tak czy owak sprawa wymagała wyjaśnienia i Hakate uparł się, że nie da Umino spokoju, póki ze sobą porozmawiają. Nie w ramach złośliwej gry słownej czy ironicznych komentarzy, tylko tak serio, na prawdę. Kakashi nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Iruce uciec, podobnie jak nie zamierzał uciekać sam. Nigdy nie uciekał, taką już miał naturę. Lepiej, żeby katastrofa zdarzyła się wcześniej, potem, gdy już najgorsze się zdarzy, człowiek odzyskuje jako taką równowagę. A tak może tylko oczekiwać. Jeśli Hakate czegoś z głębi serca nienawidził, to oczekiwania na katastrofę właśnie.

Zasnął o trzeciej nad ranem, zmęczony swoimi pętelkującymi myślami i tęsknotą za czymś, czego nie potrafił zdefiniować. Dopiero, kiedy zapadł już w lekką, nerwową drzemkę, jak przez mgłę jego umysł uchwycił brak, który wciąż napierał na krawędzie jego świadomości. Na kanapie nie było z nim Iruki, nie było silnego ramienia, obejmującego go od tyłu w pasie. Głupota! pomyślał i zasnął z zaciśniętymi ustami i wrogo ściągniętymi brwiami, maltretując zgniecioną w jego ramionach, nieszczęsną, kanapową poduszkę.

 

Believe that maybe you could see it through

if you could only believe single word is true

But you don`t need the sunshine

don`t need the good time

don`t need anything anyone`s giving

 

Jak zwykle o piątej rano obudził go odgłos gotującej się na herbatę wody. Potarł swędzące od nadużycia sharinganu oko i odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi, patrząc jak światło z kuchni gra na ich szybkie, układając się w dziwaczne wzory. Był obolały i zmęczony pomimo snu, nie miał siły ani chęci zwlekać się ze skotłowanych pościeli na kanapie... Moment, zdaje się, że zasnął jedynie pod kocem, skąd więc nagle pojawiła się tutaj puchowa, lekka kołdra w kolorze pestki dyni?

Najwyraźniej Iruka nie tylko obudził się w nocy, ale także postanowił do rany dodać obelgę i zakryć swojego niechlubnego partnera prawdziwą pościelą. Hakate usiadł na posłaniu i mruknął gniewnie, drapiąc się po głowie i stawiając na niej i tak już wystarczająco potargane włosy. Nie miał chęci wstawać. Wiedział, że w kuchni czeka na niego Umino. Umino pełen pretensji usprawiedliwionych, bo Kakashi nie powinien go tak znienacka uderzyć, i pretensji nieusprawiedliwionych, bo czemu u diabła ciężkiego nie potrafi się otworzyć i objawić swoich tajemnych motywacji nawet swojemu kochankowi? Umino będący wspaniałą i przerażającą mieszanką opanowania, nerwów, złośliwego dowcipu i nagle całkowicie nagich, miękkich spojrzeń, od których w Hakate coś rozpływało się i smyrgało w dole brzucha. Umino, który chciał i nie chciał jednocześnie związku z Kakashim, skoro po pół roku wciąż potrafił powiedzieć, że go nie potrzebuje, że jest dla niego zbędny.

Umino, którego lęków, sekretów i obronnych fasad Hakate nagle miał serdecznie dosyć. Dziś, tutaj i teraz miał już chęć tylko na porządną, mocną kawę i szybkie wymknięcie się z domu, oraz baterię misji, która powaliłaby słonia. Nie miał nastroju na kolejną tyradę o gwałtowności, niepoczytalności i prawie do swoich spraw, które Iruka uzurpował tylko dla siebie, na najmniejsze niedopowiedzenie Hakate reagując podejrzeniami o niecne sprawki, zdrady i inne, wydumane problemy. Nie, dziś Kakashi miał siłę tylko na magiczne jedno zdanie i szybką ewakuację do pracy.

Cholera, nigdy nie umiał przepraszać.

Kakashi wszedł do kuchni krokiem dromadera i podszedł do okna, zgarniając po drodze naszykowany dla niego kubek kawy. Kątem oka zmierzył siedzącego przy stole Umino i namierzył na jego lewej kości policzkowej sporej wielkości krwiaka. Skrzywił się. Nawet niedokładnie wycelowane jego ciosy nie były niczym miłym.

"Przepraszam, że cię uderzyłem."

Iruka wstał od stołu i zbliżył się do Hakate tak szybko, że ten ledwie miał czas odsunął od ust kubek z kawą. Cios chuunina był mocny, krótki i szczęka Hakate wygięła się po nim niczym kauczukowa kukła do treningu. Umino nie patrząc mu w oczy zawrócił do swojego stołu, pozostawiając Kakashiego z wykrzywioną nienaturalnie żuchwą i cudem nie rozlaną kawą.

"Przepraszam, że powiedziałem, że jesteś mi niepotrzebny."

Głos Iruki był cichy i lekko drżący, i przez chwilę Hakate miał chęć podejść do Umino i przytulić go. Pomimo zainkasowanego właśnie ciosu, pomimo zimnej wojny, która właśnie się między nimi zaczęła. Tak po prostu, wymazując z pamięci całą wczorajszą kłótnię i wszystkie nienawistne słowa, które w niej padły. Ale nie zrobił tego, a z jego ust wypłynęło całkiem niezamierzone, obce zdanie, którego ton mógł zamrozić ciekły hel.

"No, skoro już wymieniliśmy grzecznościowe kłamstwa, to ja się zbieram do pracy. Mam wrażenie, że Tsunade naszykowała dla mnie na dziś dużo misji."

Iruka poderwał głowę i zagapił się poruszonym, czarnym jak węgiel spojrzeniem. Hakate nawet pod nim nie drgnął. W sumie może i nawet chciałby coś jeszcze powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć jakoś, przeprosić za sarkazm, ale nie mógł. Wszystko tego poranka było nie tak, nerwowy sen na niewygodnej kanapie, pościel o kolorze pestki dyni, kawa i ciężka, oskarżająca obecność Umino. Nic nie mógł, nie chciał na to poradzić.

"Do zobaczenia, gryzipiórku." wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby i powolnym, leniwym krokiem wyszedł z mieszkania, zostawiając w nim osłupiałego, a mimo to wciąż zaciętego w swoim gniewie i upartości Irukę.

Od tej pory Hakate i Umino weszli na dla nikogo niezrozumiałą ścieżkę udowadniania sobie, który z nich jest silniejszy. Odbywało się to nie tylko za pomocą sparringów, po których ledwo żyli a Tsunade darła się na nich, że się pozabijają. Nagle okazało się, że w ich małym, wspólnym życiu jest wiele terytoriów, o które trzeba walczyć i wciąż wykazywać niższość przeciwnika. Przeciwnik. Kakashi nigdy wcześniej w ten sposób nie postrzegał Iruki. Pewnie, czasami się sprzeczali, czasami byli starymi złośliwcami i bezdusznie wykorzystywali element dekoncentracji swojego partnera, ale jeszcze nigdy nie chcieli z premedytacją pognębić się nawzajem i upokorzyć.

Z zewnątrz wyglądało to zwyczajnie, Kakashi szarmanckim ruchem obejmował na dzień dobry Irukę i cmokał go zdawkowo w policzek a Umino będąc wzorowym gryzipiórkiem robił nadal swoje wyśmienite, mocne jak siekiera kawy. Ale wewnątrz coś się popsuło i nie starali się nawet udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Kakashi miał prawie noc w noc jakaś długą misję, po której miał siłę już tylko zawlec się do salonu i tam paść na kanapie, unikając spania z Iruką w sypialni, która jeszcze niedawno była ich wspólnym królestwem i naprawdę ciężko było im ją opuścić, aby podjąć aktywność zawodową. Z początku Umino pytał chłodnym, niby beznamiętnym głosem, czemu znowu niszczy poduszki w salonie, zamiast spać jak człowiek w sypialni, ale Kakashi zbywał go tylko żartami na temat jego wiecznie zmarzniętych stóp, co do których panuje przekonanie, że joninowie mają je zdecydowanie cieplejsze, niż shinobi o innych rangach.

Nie lubili się. Tak się przynajmniej zachowywali. Fasada była zachowana, ale to, co kryło się pod nią przerażało ich obu. Kakashi widział czasami owo przerażenie, łapiąc na gorącym uczynku obserwującego go Umino i uśmiechając się do niego słodko-kwaśnym uśmiechem. Skoro byli sobą zmęczeni, po kiego licha wciąż tkwili w tym mieszkaniu, razem, zachowując pozory, jakby nic się nie stało, jakby było jak dawniej... Jak dawniej.... Hakate nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu nie posiadał się z radości na myśl o powrocie do domu, do swojego Iruki, do jego zaborczego, miażdżącego z lekka żebra uścisku, do jego zapachu i czarnych, lśniących miękko oczu, gdy tylko Kakashi zachował się jakoś nieodpowiednio jak na jonina, albo miał fazę dużego dziecka, i znienacka zaczynał cieszyć się rzeczami małymi, jak chłód dobrze zmrożonego soku pomarańczowego czy nowe bokserki w alfabet. Miesiąc temu Kakashi, żeby nie wiem jak zmęczony, nie zasnąłby bez ciepłego, umięśnionego ciała Umino, przylepionego mu ufnie do pleców. Jak to się stało, że teraz ignorowanie Iruki przychodziło mu z taką łatwością? To było przerażające, że część jego życia, którą uważał za jedną z najcenniejszych rzeczy, jaka go spotkała, nagle zbladła, zmatowiała i zaczęła znikać.

W głębi duszy nie chciał, żeby zniknęła; nie chciał a jednocześnie zbyt wiele już przeżył, żeby wierzyć w cuda. Jeśli ma coś zniknąć, to zniknie, choćby człowiek kopał, pluł i gryzł. Znał ten cały proces zblednięcia, wypalania się związku, i wiedział, że jest on początkiem końca. Przerabiał to już wiele razy z partnerami różnej płci, i nigdy nie wywoływało to u niego żadnego odruchu lamentu i rozpaczy. Ot po prostu, dobrych przyjaciół mieliśmy, dobrych przyjaciół straciliśmy, nie było sensu poświęcać temu większej ilości myśli. Ale z Iruką... Z Iruką miało być inaczej, było inaczej, do diabła! Umino nie był doskonałym partnerem, miał swoje narowy, swoje małe dziwactwa i nietypowe przyzwyczajenia, ale rozmowa z nim była prawdziwą komunikacją, nie tylko kiepsko uprawianym, etykietalnym gadaniem. Umino był do Hakate podobny, rozumiał i nie potępiał, promieniował aprobatą, potrafił wyśmiać, ale zawsze oferował poparcie i zrozumienie. Pół roku z chuninem dowiodło Kakashiemu, że trafili na siebie jak kosa na kamień, bezbłędnie, zarówno w sferze potrzeb duchowych jak fizycznych. Byli idealni, razem, i to było prawie tak przerażające jak fakt, że właśnie ich związek się rozpadał.

...I to wszystko była wina Iruki! Tego upartego jak osioł głupca, który nie potrafił zaufać nawet swojemu partnerowi. Nic dziwnego, że jego wcześniejsze partnerki tak szybko odchodziły. Żyć w człowiekiem, który kieruje się jakimiś swoimi tajnymi powodami, przez co jego akcje zaprzeczają prawom logiki i zdrowego rozsądku, nie było rzeczą łatwą. Kakashi zawsze myślał, że życie jego kochanków to ich prywatna sprawa i lepiej się do niego nie mieszać, ale z Umino było inaczej. Przyczyna tego stanu rzeczy była prosta i zaskakiwała zarówno Kakashiego jak i Umino. Oni obaj po prostu stali się częścią swojego życia, stworzyli nową jakość, którą od biedy można by określić jako "życie wspólne". Od tej pory Iruka nie mógł już tak swobodnie ukrywać swoich motywów, tak jak Hakate nie mógł już swobodnie i bez konsekwencji wychodzić z domu na dwa tygodnie i nie wracać. To była wina chuunina, że w tak obrzydliwy sposób zepsuł coś, co mogłoby się okazać dla nich obojga ocaleniem od cynicznego, samotniczego życia dwóch pracoholików, nie umiejących się dogadać ze światem. To była jego wina, że w ich idealnym, pełnym porozumienia związku pojawiły się rysy, których tak się bali, jednocześnie ich oczekując. Nigdy nie ma się pewności, co do rzeczy perfekcyjnych, tak?

Nie trzeba było patrzeć pod spód, żeby zobaczyć, że ich wspólne życie z przyjemnego wypoczynku z kimś bliskim, staje się cichą wojną i udowadnianiem przewagi nad przeciwnikiem. Nie trzeba było patrzeć pod spód, żeby zobaczyć, że to oznaka końca. Iruka nie podkradał już szlafroka w shurikeny Hakate, natomiast zdarzało mu się zapomnieć zrobić obiad, albo przynajmniej zostawić go w kuchence, tak, że jonin po całym dniu zmuszony był do wchłonięcia zalewanego kubka ramen, klnąc na Naruto, który nauczył Umino trzymać takie rzeczy w domu. Kakashi z kolej wciąż nie naprawił zepsutego zamku w drzwiach sypialni i permanentnie już zapominał wyrzucać śmieci oraz robić zakupy w pobliskim sklepiku spożywczym. Były czasy, kiedy nie mogąc się rozstać nawet na moment, towarzyszyli sobie w wyprawie po włoszczyznę czy jakiś inny produkt, który akurat się skończył, ale to już była przeszłość. Teraz oczy Iruki były twarde i zimne, i tylko czasem Kakashi łapał błysk czającego się przerażenia.

Bo to było przerażające. Nie tylko dla Hakate i Umino.

 

And I sold away my sunshine

so called little lifetime

do you know what I mean?

 

"Kakashi, co się u diabła z tobą dzieje? Tylko bez wykrętów proszę, nasłuchałam się już ich aż nadto od Umino. Krótko i węzłowato, czemu chodzisz jak zombie i bierzesz same misje nocne?"

Kakashi zagapił się na Tsunade, która zmierzyła go twardym, nieprzejednanym wzrokiem, po czym zerknęła na leżące przed nią na biurku papiery. Nie było wątpliwości, że hokage wyciśnie z Hakate cokolwiek chce wiedzieć, bez zbędnych wstępów. Tego zdecydowanego, zuchwałego wygięcia brwi nie można było pomylić, i Hakate wiedział dobrze, że oznacza ono tylko jedno. Tsunade zwęszyła, że coś się źle dzieje z duszami jej podwładnych, i będąc medyczką, od razu wzięła sprawę w swoje ręce.

"No, więc słucham." ponagliła hokage, zaplatając dłonie na swoim przywalonym papierami biurku, i spojrzała na niego twardymi oczyma osoby, która niejedno widziała i nie wystraszy się żadnej, choćby najbardziej szokującej informacji.

"Umino jest w ciąży."

Dobra, może nie żadnej. Tsunade otworzyła kilkakrotnie usta, tylko po to, żeby je zamknąć i wydać z siebie dźwięk oniemiałej z zadziwienia kaczki. Jej oczy były średniej wielkości spodków do kawy, co przypomniało Kakashiemu, ze już niedługo musi się napić porządnego, czarnego kawska, żeby podjąć kolejną setkę misji.

"Żartujesz?!..." wydusiła wreszcie już nieco bardziej ludzkim głosem Tsunade. Hakate uśmiechnął się pod maską.

"Oczywiście. Gdyby Iruka był w stanie błogosławionym, odczułaby to cała Konoha. Zawsze był słabych nerwów, twój gryzipiórek." odezwał się idealnie obojętnym głosem Kakashi. Ironia zawsze dobrze tuszowała jego wszelkie niedyspozycje. Zabawne, Umino nigdy nie był dla niego niedyspozycją, a wręcz przeciwnie, Był zdrową odskocznią w pracoholicznym, wypełnionym sterem i walką życiu jonina... Aż do teraz, kiedy nie wiedzieć, czemu nagle wszystko zaczęło się sypać.

"O ile moje informacje są aktualne, ostatnio gryzipiórek należał do CIEBIE, Hakate." skwitowała Tsunade, nie tracąc czasu i przykładając od razu dłoń do rany. "Dość łatwo zrzekasz się praw własności do kogoś, kto przez ostanie miesiące był twoją prywatną obsesją w czasie wolnym. Popraw mnie, jeżeli się mylę, ale przed...hm... związkiem z Umino czas wolny był dla ciebie pojęciem abstrakcyjnym. Dlaczego teraz wracasz do swojego zwykłego stanu pracy dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, bez snu i przerw na porządny wypoczynek?"

Jak nie chciał, tak mimo woli skrzywił się na wspomnienie "jego" Iruki. Tak, w trakcie ich małego "układu" Kakashi odkrył w sobie nie poznane dotychczas przez populację Konoha pokłady zazdrości. Umino to nie przeszkadzało, a co do reszty mieszkańców osady, którzy narażeni byli na śmiercionośne, jadowite spojrzenia jonina, ilekroć ktoś nadużywał uprzejmości chuunina, to ich stanowisko w sprawie mało Kakashiego obchodziło.

"Kakashi, słuchaj. Nie zamierzam mieszać się w twoje życie osobiste, jak długo nie będzie ono miało wpływu na wykonywane przez ciebie misje... Ale jako hokage... jako przyjaciółka... muszę się spytać. Jesteście jeszcze razem, czy nie? Umino snuje się jak potępieniec i uśmiecha się tak sztucznie, że więdnie od tego hodowany w biurze bluszcz. Ty nagle zaczynasz przyjmować niezwykłą ilość misji i przestajesz spać, jeść i generalnie znowu przypominasz bezrozumnego robota - wojownika. Jeśli bycie razem wam aż tak nie służy, może lepiej rozważ..."

Głos Tsunade zawiódł, jakby nie chciała wypowiadać złowrogiego słowa, które unosiło się nad Kakashim od owego pamiętnego poranka. Rozstanie. O nie nie nie, na pewno nie!

"To, że mamy problemy nie znaczy jeszcze, że bajka się skończyła." uciął martwym, metalicznie brzmiącym głosem Hakate. "Jesteśmy po prostu w miejscu, w którym trzeba podjąć decyzję. Nie należy ona ani do hokage, ani do przyjaciółki Tsunade. Przykro mi, jeżeli nasza 'robocizna' aż tak kuje twoje oczy, ale proszę się nie wtrącać, czcigodna."

Ostatnie słowa były kpiące i jadowite i pożałował ich natychmiast, bo zamiast gniewu w brązowych oczach Tsunade pojawiło się zmartwienie i przykrość. Cholera, ostatnio wszystko, czegokolwiek tknął się w tych dniach Kakashi, zdawało się rozpadać mu w rękach.

"Nie miałam na myśli rozstania, tylko czasowy urlop od siebie." westchnęła hokage i przesunęła niecierpliwie dłonią po włosach. "To czasem pozwala nabrać dystansu. Ale skoro sam mówisz o rozstaniu, jak widzę jest to tylko kwestia czasu. Czy bajka się skończyła, czy nie, powiecie mi później. Jak uporam się z konfliktami granicznymi między Kumogakure i Kirigakure. Tylko proszę, nie zróbcie jakiejś głupoty."

I tymi słowami Tsunade pożegnała Kakashiego, dając mu misję na wschodnich krańcach Konoha. Hakate wrócił do domu wcześniej i długo wpatrywał się w leżący przed nim na stole kawałek skryptu. Może Tsunade miała rację, może potrzebowali czasu do namysłu, do odpoczęcia od siebie i swoich, było nie było, ciężkich do zniesienia charakterów. Kakashi westchnął, słysząc dźwięk przekręcanego klucza, oznajmiający powrót Umino. Tak, trzeba spróbować małej separacji, zrelaksują się, zdystansują i wrócą do siebie, po czym będą dalej dogryzać sobie przyjacielsko, żartować i robić kawy. Wyznanie miłosne sprzed pół roku patrzyło się na Kakashiego z wyrzutem, gdy podszedł i rytualnie cmoknął Irukę w policzek. Czarne oczy zmierzyły go zdziwionym, ale nie pozbawionym złośliwości spojrzeniem.

"Musimy porozmawiać, zgadłem?" spytał Umino wszystkowiedzącym tonem nauczyciela, który wiele już przeszedł i poznaje bez trudu ukrywającego coś przed nim ucznia. Kakashi przewrócił oczyma.

"Tak. Już od jakiegoś miesiąca musimy, ale jakoś nigdy wcześniej o tym nie wspomniałeś." podjął swobodnie, puszczając mimo uszy pełne dezaprobaty mruknięcie Iruki. "A więc dzisiaj Tsunade wezwała mnie na dywanik."

"...I raczej nie zrobiła tego, żebyś go odkurzył, ponieważ wszyscy wiemy, że ty NIE ODKURZASZ, Kakashi." wciął mu się w słowo chuunin i opadł bezsilnie na krzesło, naprzeciwko Kakashiego, który miał chęć złapać najbliżej leżącą patelnię i wyrżnąć nią w jeszcze niedawno tak piękne, ukochane oblicze, teraz zniekształcone przez źle skrywane niezadowolenie i gniew. Hakate wziął głęboki oddech, policzył do dziesięciu po francusku i spróbował jeszcze raz.

"Tsunade twierdzi, że potrzebujemy urlopu od siebie."

Twarz Iruki wykrzywiła się brzydko a jego dłonie nerwowo zaplotły się na blacie kuchennym, tuż obok kawałek skryptu z nabazgranymi parametrami misji. Kakashi spojrzał się na te ręce i dziwne uczucie chwyciło go za gardło. Chciał coś powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć jakoś, może nawet wyśmiać, ale zanim odzyskał głos, Umino już na niego szarżował. Bardzo zły, bardzo rozgoryczony, krzyczący Umino.

"Zwykle urlop bierze się dla siebie, nie od siebie, nie sądzisz? Moment, czy ja tutaj czegoś nie wiem, czy Tsunade nagle zaczęła podejmować decyzje o naszym życiu prywatnym? A może tak znużyłem cię swoją osobą, że poszedłeś sam i poprosiłeś ją o jakąś przyjemną, długą misję?!"

Kakashi wstał tak szybko, że słowa Umino zamarły mu w gardle i zdążył tylko zamrugać, zaalarmowany. Hakate ujął jego twarz w obie dłonie i spojrzał na niego z bliska. Czuł, że musi pospieszyć się z wyjaśnieniami, jeżeli nie chce zainkasować kolejnego ciosu w twarz.

"Tsunade tylko się martwi, do diabła ciężkiego. I my też powinniśmy zacząć, patrząc na żałosny stan tego całego związku." wysyczał nieprzyjemnym, kłującym głosem, przyszpilając Irukę zimnym, kamiennym wzrokiem. Czarne oczy patrzyły na niego intensywnie, rozszerzone i zszokowane. " I to nie ty tutaj czegoś nie wiesz, ale ja. To ja nie znam twoich motywów, twoich celów, to ja jestem wciąż odcinany od ciebie przez te całe ironiczne zagrywki i wykręty! Myślisz, że to normalne mieszkać z kimś, spać z kimś, jeść, prać treningowe ubrania i leczyć rany, i dowiadywać się wciąż, że jest on dla nas na poły obcy? Że ma swoje małe sprawy, które tak rzutują na jego zachowanie, że siedzi do późna w noc, gapiąc się w zdjęcie rodziców i nie mogąc spać parę dni z rzędu?"

"Słu...cham?"

Twarz Iruki była przez chwilę tak otwarta i w swojej otwartości tak przerażona, że Kakashi puścił ją ze swojego uścisku i odwrócił wzrok. Fakt, nigdy nie mówił Umino, że wie o jego samotnych nocach nad zdjęciem rodziców, o czuwaniach nad ich grobem, zdarzających się od czasu do czasu, gdy życie ugryzło chuunina zbyt mocno. Nigdy nie myślał, że będzie kiedyś zmuszony do użycia tego argumentu. Nigdy nie było takiej potrzeby. Iruka miał swoje chwile melancholii i smutku, ale trwały one krótko, bo nie był sam. Miał Kakashiego i Kakashi pilnował, żeby Umino był tego świadomy. Mieli siebie na wzajem. Zjawy z przeszłości nie miały już nad nimi żadnej mocy.

Kolejna pomyłka jak się zdaje. Nagle przez ten miesiąc okazało się, że cały ich związek opiera się albo na bagatelizowaniu problemów albo na pomyłkach. Hakate westchnął.

"Tak. Wiem. Przecież mieszkam z tobą. Żyję z tobą. Wiem, kiedy masz fazę wspomnień, kiedy jesteś zgnębiony i zmęczony." wyciągnął ramiona w kierunku Umino, ale ten odsunął się od niego powoli i odwrócił twarz.

"I dlatego myślę, że potrzebujemy nieco odpocząć... od tego wszystkiego. Tsunade daje nam do tego szansę, wyjadę jutro na krańce Konoha na dwu tygodniową misję. Co o tym sądzisz, Iruka?"

Zabawne. Jak przez ostatnie dwa dni kłócili się o wszystko, od tego, kto utknął brudne skarpetki za wanną, po kolejność zmywania naczyń, w trakcie podejmowania tej decyzji byli jednomyślni. I Hakate odkrył, że wolałby, żeby Umino się nie godził, żeby krzyczał, ironizował i kłócił się, zamiast w milczeniu skinąć głową i zamknąć się w sypialni, puszczając na cały regulator muzykę. Kakashi wolałby już od tego martwego spokoju bójkę i cynizm, bo ich brak oznaczał, że właśnie oboje zgodzili się na koniec. Nie, nie był to jakiś wybitnie romantyczny, wspaniały, wyrobiony estetycznie koniec, tylko cicha, zrezygnowana decyzja dwóch dorosłych ludzi, nie dających się już nabrać na "spróbowanie od nowa".

Całą noc Iruka słuchał lekkiego jazzu a Kakashi słuchał go razem z nim, patrząc się niewidzącymi oczyma w okno. Nie pamiętał, kiedy zasnął, ale gdy się obudził, Umino nie było już w domu. Iruka zostawił mu śniadanie w piekarniku i kartkę na lodówce, przypiętą magnesem tuż nad ich nabazgranym flamastrem wyznaniem miłosnym.

Powodzenia.

Kakashi schował kartkę do kieszeni swojej kamizelki jonina i zasiadł do samotnego śniadania po raz pierwszy od nie pamiętał już nawet, kiedy. Coś urażało mu powiekę, a gdy podniósł rękę, żeby ją potrzeć, zobaczył jedną, małą, uporczywą łzę, sączącą się z sharinganowego oka. Nie pozwolił jej popłynąć.

 

But I decided that the answer

could not be bought across the counter

My sister kissed it and it left or pass

and the rain is gone away

 

Nie mógł pracować, nie mógł jeść, nie mógł spać. Siedział tylko w kuchni, przed lodówką, i wpatrywał się w czerwone, koślawe litery. Sens słów krzywego, niechlujnego napisu umykał mu za każdym razem, gdy próbował sobie przypomnieć jak na samym początku, w tejże samej kuchni Kakashi ujął jego twarz w dłonie i z zamkniętymi oczyma rozmawiali, cichym, intymnym szeptem. Myślał, że już tak zostanie, że chociaż raz uda mu się związać z kimś na tyle mocno, że nie zostanie już sam, a jego oswojony, jego własny człowiek nigdy go nie zostawi. Był szczęśliwy, do diabła, tak szczęśliwy jak wydawało mu się, że aż nie wypada być szczęśliwym. Nie, gdy się ma na sobie tyle blizn, lęków i zahamowań.

A jednak spróbował i zaufał. I przez całe pół roku wydawało się, że Kakashi jest osobą odpowiednią, żeby ulokować w nim jakiejś głębsze uczucie. Iruka w głębi duszy wiedział, że Hakate jest taką osobą, tylko, że niestety, są rzeczy, które nie mają prawa bytu. Jak miłość w wykonaniu Umino Iruki.

Tak dobrze się rozumieli, tak niesamowicie i bez słów... jak to możliwe, że to, co w takim mozole budowali, rozpadło się nie wiadomo kiedy i jak? Iruka wygiął smętnie usta na czas przeszły, którego podświadomie użył i wziął kolejnego łyka herbaty, wciąż patrząc się na drzwiczki lodówki i tkwiący na nich "kosmiczny przekaz", jak lubił to określać Hakate. Cóż, kosmos najwyraźniej się pomylił. Nie po raz pierwszy zresztą. Wszystkie związki Iruki kończyły się podobnie, partnerki wyrzucały mu odcinanie się od nich, zbyt łatwe rugowanie ich z jego życia, skrytość i niechęć dzielenia się sobą, cokolwiek to znaczyło. Hakate wydawał się w tej sferze inny, może przez to, że był mężczyzną. Umino uśmiechnął się wąsko na wspomnienie męskości Kakashiego, zarówno tej fizycznej jak i hm hm... kulturowej. Tak, Hakate nie wymagał, żeby dookoła niego skakać, prawić komplementy i zajmować się nim, kiedy człowiek był akurat zmęczony i nie miał siły dowlec się do łóżka. Hakate rozumiał, nigdy nie wymagał więcej niż ich napięte grafiki pozwalały i miał odpowiedni dystans do zapędów pracoholicznych swojego 'gryzipiórka'. Gryzipiórek. Gdzieś pomiędzy zaakceptowaniem porannych, prywatnych treningów Kakashiego a jego wysublimowanych gustów kulinarnych, znienawidzone wcześniej przezwisko stało się bardzo intymnym, przyjemnym świadectwem własności. Umino należał do Hakate a Hakate należał do Umino. W żadnej innej konfiguracji Iruce nie przypadłoby to do smaku, ale z Kakashim wszystko było inaczej.

Rozumieli się jak nikt, kłócili się jak nikt i jak nikt potrafili rozeznać erotyczny nastrój, kiedy takowy się wytworzył. Umino wsparł się na dłoni i westchnął ciężko, nie odrywając wciąż wzroku od lodówkowego napisu. Jego małe, nieśmiałe z początku bi stało się w krótkim czasie wymagającym, bezwzględnym tyranem, zawstydzonym swoją zuchwałością. Heh, Hakate nigdy nie wydawał się być zawstydzony niczym, co pochodziło od instynktów ich bi. Ile to razy, nie chcąc tracić czasu uprawiali radosny, nieco przykurzony seks w schowku na szczotki w biurze hokage? Albo w przedpokoju? Iruka po prostu wiedział, że wieszaki na ubrania już do końca życia będą mu się kojarzyć z wygiętym w ekstazie, spoconym Hakate i jego własnymi, zaciśniętymi na nich kułakami. Kakashi potrafił być bardzo wymagającym kochankiem, jeśli chciał, ale trzeba było mu przyznać, jego partner był zaspokojony na tyle sposobów, że nie było sensu nawet ich wyliczać. Dość, że życie seksualne chuunina stało się dużo bardziej kolorowe niż wcześniej; ba, było w nim nawet parę kolorów, o których aż wstyd było myśleć. Kakashi okazał się być niezwykle namiętnym człowiekiem, a przy tym kochał eksperymenty. Jiraiya był przy nim erotomanem gawędziarzem, Hakate bardziej cenił doświadczanie niż słowa.

Może dlatego te słowa na lodówce nie miały już sensu... Spróbowali żyć razem i z jakiś nie do końca określonych przyczyn im nie wyszło. O co w sumie im poszło? O to, że chuunin chce zostać chuuninem a jonin się martwi? A może o próbę kontrolowania kochanka i podporządkowania go sobie? Może o niestarte kurze? A może o to, że było zbyt dobrze i gdy tylko zdarzyła się sposobność konfliktu, rzucili się na nią, od dłuższego czasu wypatrując nieszczęścia? Coś tak wspaniałego nie mogło trwać, to zaprzeczało ich długoletnim doświadczeniom... i to właśnie doświadczenie pokazało, że skazani są na samotność i nie można z tym nic zrobić. Czekali na to, podświadomie prowokując katastrofę, aż w końcu pojawiła się, biała, milcząca i oczekiwana. Słowa, nawet napisane niezmywalnym flamastrem, nie zdołały tego zmienić.

Umino wstał i automatycznym ruchem wstawił szklankę po herbacie do zlewu, po czym schował nie tknięty obiad do lodówki, zatrzaskując nieco zbyt mocno jej odrzwia. Nie miał chęci na odgrzewaną lazanię, a przyrządzać coś innego, tylko dla jednej osoby, było stratą czasu. Będzie musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić. Kakashi wróci, ale nie jako partner Iruki, ale jako obcy człowiek, któremu jest nieco głupio, że przez chwilę nie był obcy a bardzo, bardzo bliski. Tak bliski, że czasem, jak Hakate spał, Iruka przylepiał mu się do pleców i słuchał, jak gdzieś wewnątrz jego ciała, bije sobie serce. Żyje i ma się dobrze, odpoczywa, obok niego. Ta myśl zawsze była dla Umino w jakiś przedziwny sposób poruszająca. Oto był człowiek, z którym miał chęć spędzić resztę życia, który znosił go razem z wszystkimi frustracjami i lękami, który go potrzebował w równym stopniu, co był potrzebny. Oto był człowiek, który rozumiał, zanim słowo zostało powiedziane, który się nie godził, ale rozumiał, i zawsze był obok, razem ze swoim czułym, krzywym uśmiechem, nonszalancko założoną na biodrze ręką i nieodłącznym kubkiem kawy...

...Z tym, że teraz nie było go od trzech dni. I Iruka w jakiś niekontrolowany sposób przeżywał to tak, że aż Tsunade dała mu parę dni wolnego. Akurat teraz, kiedy potrzebował zanurzyć się w morzu pracy i zapomnieć... Hokage stwierdziła całkiem irracjonalnie w jego opinii, że Umino nie może pracować. No dobra... Mogła mieć częściowo rację, po tym, jak Iruka wyrzucił przez pomyłkę ważne umowy z kupcami z Piasku i warczał nieuprzejmie na każdą zbliżającą się do niego osobę. Nawet po długiej rozmowie, mającej na celu wyjaśnienie, że Umino nie potrzebuje urlopu i radzi sobie wyśmienicie, Tsunade wciąż twierdziła, że dzieje się coś złego....

"Iruka! Iruka!!! Jesteś tam???"

Umino wyrwany z myślowego transu poderwał się natychmiast od stołu i pobiegł do drzwi, w które ktoś sukcesywnie walił obiema rękoma. Coś się stało, na pewno coś się stało, żeby tylko nie... O nie! Kakashi!!!

Shizune złapała Irukę za poły kamizelki chuunina i potrząsnęła nim odrobinę za mocno. Dopiero po paru chwilach zauważył, że czarnowłosa pomocnica Tsunade wciąż coś do niego mówi a on jakoś nie rozumie jej pociętych przez zadyszkę słów.

"Hakate!... Hakat... no wreszcie, Umino! Na krańcach zaczęła się rebelia... i napadli na cały oddział naszych shinobi! Przywieźli Hakate w ciężkim stanie! Hakate chciał, żeby ktoś... po ciebie przyszedł, więc jestem! Tak mówił, zanim zemdlał...podobno... i Tsunade go nie zabrała na salę. Źle z nim, mówię ci... Nie stój jak cep, chłopie, tylko biegnij ze mną do szpitala! Nie chcesz zobaczyć swojego chłopaka, czy jak?!"

Iruka słuchał słów Shizune jak we śnie. Świat zdawał się migotać dookoła niego i tylko jedna myśl kołowała mu się w głowie, niczym wystraszony ptak. Kakashi umrze, Kakashi umrze, Kakashi umrze... To nie może być tak, nie w taki sposób, nie teraz... NIE CHCĘ!!! Sam dla siebie brzmiał jak płaczliwe, zdezorientowane dziecko, ale jakoś nie mógł nic na to poradzić i tylko patrzył bezradnie, jak jego wszystkie mądre słowa ulatują za okno...

Shizune ledwo nadążała za biegnącym przez osadę Iruką, który wlekł ją bezceremonialnie za połę kimona. Przechodnie stawali na ulicy, widząc jego wzburzoną twarz, choć generalnie raczej nie był świadomy, jaką miał teraz twarz. To wszystko było jak sen, płaskie, szare niebo zapowiadające burzę, sylwetki mijających go ludzi, jego własne ręce, roztrącające gapiów, stojących u wejścia do szpitala i patrzących na przybyło dopiero co transport rannych. Kręciło mu się w głowie tak, ze Shizune złapała go za ramiona i posadziła w poczekalni, koło sal operacyjnych. Podsunęła mu pod nos coś, po czym cały wykręcił się w suchym odruchu wymiotnym. Po paru rozedrganych oddechach doszedł do siebie.

Jakkolwiek nie chciał tego robić. Dochodzenie do siebie nie było wcale miła sprawą. Nie, gdy Kakashi umierał...

"Hej! Dobrze się czujesz? Odezwij się!" krzyknęła na niego Shizune i zamachnęła się, chcąc wymierzyć mu otrzeźwiający policzek, ale złapał jej rękę w pół ruchu.

"Gdzie on jest?" jego głos był obcy nawet dla jego własnych uszu i miał wrażenie, że słyszy go zza grubej ściany. "Jaki jest jego stan? Przeżyje? Jak został ranny? Cholera, powiedz coś, przecież wiesz, co się z nim dzieje! Teraz nikt żadną miarą nie wpuści mnie do Tsunade..."

Shizune uścisnęła delikatnie dłoń Umino i wysunęła z niej swoją rękę. Zdecydowanym ruchem zmusiła go, żeby usiadł na jednym z okropnych plastikowych krzeseł poczekalni.

"Tsunade zaraz skończy operację. Hakate, gdy dotarł do Konoha, miał zmiażdżone cztery lewe żebra i wyłamany bark. Ponadto jego rany w płucach zaczęły się otwierać i wdało się zakażenie. Ciężki przypadek, nie będę ukrywać, ale hokage radziła sobie z gorszymi... będzie dobrze... pewnie po operacji będziesz nawet mógł na chwilkę do niego zajrzeć..."

Iruka przestał słuchać słów Shizune i zapatrzył się na swoje własne, zaplecione nerwowo dłonie. No proszę, nic się właściwie wielkiego nie stało, jakiś konflikt na krańcach osady, a on już jak ostatni idiota biegnie, wariuje i odchodzi od zmysłów. Miał chęć odwrócić się na pięcie i opuścić szpital, udać się do domu i zagrzebać w swoich papierach. Takie emocjonalne zachowanie mocno nadwerężało jego dobre mniemanie o sobie. Skoro Hakate nic się nie stało, a nawet jakby się coś stało, cóż z tego?... Czy Umino miał jakikolwiek wpływ na kończący się związek? Na rany Kakashiego i jego misje?

Shizune wstała i nagle Umino odkrył, że obok niego, na wyciągnięcie ręki, stoi Tsunade, odziana w lekarski fartuch. Faktycznie było z nim źle, cholera, nawet nie zauważył jej nadejścia.

"Chodź, Iruka. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać." powiedziała łagodnie hokage i miękką, acz zdecydowaną dłonią pchnęła chuunina w stronę prywatnych kwater medninjów.

Pokój był beżowy i maleńki, mieściła się w nim tylko kanapa i niski, szklany stolik. Tsunade usiadła i pociągnęła za sobą Umino, także zmuszając go do spoczęcia.

"Słuchaj. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak sobie to robicie. Nie mogę i nie będę, do diabła ciężkiego! Już dość napatrzyłam się na nie umiejących znaleźć szczęścia ludzi! Albo pójdziesz teraz do Kakashiego i wyjaśnicie sobie... cokolwiek macie do wyjaśnienia... Albo wydeleguję go do Iwagakure na następne pół roku, żeby znalazł swoje miejsce we wszechświecie."

Głos Tsunade był ostry i dźwięczny, i nie dawał żadnego pola manewru. Zresztą w takim stanie Umino nie miał chęci na żadne uniki. Czuł się nagi, obnażony i wrażliwy, i nienawidził tego.

"Rób jak chcesz, czcigodna." odparł chłodnym tonem, pod którym czaiła się lekka histeria. "Bo ja już nie wiem, czego chcę, więc lepiej będzie jak zadecydujesz ty, jako hokage."

Brązowe oczy Tsunade pociemniały wyraźną emocją i Umino musiał zrobić unik, żeby wymierzony w jego policzek cios trafił go nie w twarz, a w ramię. Mocno. Miał wrażenie, że coś chrupnęło mu cicho w stawie barkowym. Hokage patrzyła się na niego jak kot na kanarka, którego zamierza połknąć nawet bez rozgryzania kości.

"Ja mam decydować o twoim życiu prywatnym?! Zastanów się, co ty w ogóle mówisz, cepie! To twoje życie, twoje szczęście, nie zamierzam wpływać na nie moimi rozkazami, jakby było jeszcze jednym wydziałem do spraw misji zagranicznych!" głos Tsunade drgał, podobnie jak jej zwinięte w pięści dłonie. "Słuchaj, nic mnie nie obchodzi, czy zniszczysz swój związek z Kakashim, czy nie. Ale przedłużanie takiej sytuacji jest nie fair względem Hakate. Pomyśl o nim, skoro nie potrafisz pomyśleć o sobie."

Iruka gapił się w spiętą i gotową do skoku postać hokage, i miał wrażenie, że jej słowa ulatują gdzieś poza niego.

"Co z nim? Co jest nie fair?"

Tsunade jak nagle wybuchnęła, tak nagle oklapła i opadła na kanapę, składając żałobnie dłonie.

"Ty się mnie pytasz, co nie fair? Boże, człowieku, z wami jest grzej niż myślałam!" jej słowa były pocięte i drżące. "Wiesz, że gdy przywieźli tutaj Kakashiego, jedyną rzeczą, o której miał siłę majaczyć, było, żeby nic ci nie mówić. Nawet na krawędzi przytomności wciąż myślał o tobie i gadał grubo od rzeczy, bredząc coś o katastrofie i końcu świata."

Iruka usiadł obok hokage, zmęczonym gestem przecierając twarz dłońmi. Jego ręce były jak z waty a w brzuchu zwijały się kłęby wężów, podchodzących mu do gardła.

"To znaczy, że on mnie tutaj nie chciał?..." powiedziane to bolało jeszcze bardziej, niż tylko pomyślane.

"Pytanie brzmi, czy ty się tutaj chciałeś, Umino. Ludzie, musicie zacząć poważnie ze sobą rozmawiać, inaczej zrobicie sobie krzywdę. W waszym wieku to już nie przelewki, kurcze, pamiętasz, w jakim byłeś stanie, gdy ostatnio Hakate był ranny? Pamiętasz, co wtedy powiedziałeś?" pytania Tsunade były niczym celne, szybkie ciosy szpada i przebijały Irukę na wskroś. "Zanim nie uspokoiłam cię ziółkami, wciąż mówiłeś, że go potrzebujesz, że nie możesz bez niego... Iruka, to widać..."

"Co widać?"

Hokage powstrzymała uśmiech i spojrzała uważnie na pobladłą twarz chuunina z nieco kpiącym wyrazem twarzy.

"Widać, że nie możesz bez niego. I już. Pogódź się z tym i z wszystkimi konsekwencjami tego stanu rzeczy. Nie chcę patrzeć, jak się nawzajem męczycie, wymyślając nieistniejącej problemy."

"Moim jedynym problemem jest Kakashi. I do cholery jasnej, nie potrzeba mi takich problemów! Nie potrzeba mi nikogo!"

Gdy Tsunade wstała gwałtownie, Iruka myślał, że zaraz otrzyma cios stulecia i wyleci przez pobliskie okno. Nawet napiął mięśnie, szykując się na ogłuszający impakt pięści słynnej kunoichi ze swoją twarzą. Tylko, że żaden cios nie padł. Hokage najzwyczajniej w świecie pochyliła się nad nim i pocałowała go w czoło.

"Gadaj zdrów, gryzipiórku." hokage uśmiechnęła się na drgniecie ust, którego Iruka nie mógł opanować, słysząc swoje pieszczotliwe przezwisko, wymyślone przez Hakate. "A teraz idź do niego. Leży w pokoju 121, powinien niedługo do siebie dojść. Tam zadecydujesz, czy wasz koniec to początek."

Umino jak bezwolna kukiełka podszedł do drzwi i wyszedł przez nie, unikając wnikliwego spojrzenia Tsunade. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Koniec i początek, początek i koniec. Kosmiczny przekaz, namazany czerwonym flamastrem na lodówce i skrzywiona w gniewie twarz, czułe szepty i wściekły krzyk, ciało Kakashiego rozluźnione w ekstazie i skurczone, spięte pod wpływem narastającej frustracji. Ile by dał, żeby jeszcze raz znaleźć się w kuchni, gdy po raz pierwszy odczytał koślawe litery wielkiego wyznania miłosnego Hakate. Początek. Tylko początek. Nagle Iruka niezwykle intensywnie poczuł, że chce nie tylko początku, ale i kontynuacji. Żaden koniec nie wchodził w grę.

Kakashi leżał powiązany bandażami niczym nowoczesna forma mumii. Przyczepiony do paru kroplówek i torebki z krwią, wiszącej nad jego łóżkiem, wydawał się nagle niezwykle kruchy i słaby. Iruka tępo patrzył się na rysy kochanej twarzy, na szlachetne zagłębienia policzków i pełne, namiętne usta, na duże, wrażliwe powieki i czarne rzęsy. Dopiero, gdy jego wzrok padł na bezwładnie leżącą rękę, pokrytą opatrunkami i strupami po wbitych zbyt szybko igłach, dopiero wtedy do niego dotarło. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że nie może pozwolić temu człowiekowi odejść, choćby to była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej dokona.

Nie do końca wiedząc, co robi, wdrapał się na szerokie, szpitalne łóżko i ułożył obok Kakashiego. Hakate był tak wyłączony z rzeczywistości, że nawet nie drgnął. Iruka popatrzył jeszcze chwilę na twarz swojego kochanka, po czym z głową wspartą na jego piersi, zapadł w dziwny, nerwowy, lekki sen.

 

But you don`t need the sunshine

don`t need the good time

don`t need anything anyone`s giving

 

Iruka otworzył powoli oczy. Poduszka oddychała. Nie było to nieprzyjemne uczucie, ale wzbudziło w jego zaspanym umyśle parę wątpliwości. Z cichym mruknięciem chciał podnieść głowę i rozejrzeć się w sytuacji, ale odkrył, że duża, ciężka dłoń spoczywa na jego potylicy i uniemożliwa jakikolwiek ruch. Wciąż nieco zaspany postanowił odsunąć ją mocniejszym skręceniem szyi, ale ręka tylko wzmogła swój nacisk na jego skroni.

"Leż i nie ruszaj się jeszcze... gryzipiórku."

Niski, zachrypnięty głos. Oczy Umino rozszerzyły się nieco, gdy duża, ciężka dłoń zaczęła gładzić go po włosach uspokajającym, powolnym ruchem.

"Kakashi?"

"A zasypiałeś na kimś innym w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin?" zapytał cicho nieco kpiący głos, postrzępiony na krawędziach bólem i słabością. "Nie musisz na to pytanie odpowiadać. Coś czuję, że nie chcę znać na nie odpowiedzi."

Iruka zamknął oczy i przez chwilę pozwalał dużej, pewnej siebie dłoni gładzić go po potylicy, przemykać nad czołem i lądować na karku ciepłym, uspokajającym ciężarem. Jeszcze trochę spał, jego oddech powolny i głęboki, jego ciało rozprężone i bezwładne. Pod policzkiem czuł szorstkie bandaże i sztywne prześcieradło szpitalne, w którego głębi biło sobie powoli serce, mocno i równo.

"Nie będziemy udawać, że nie ma problemu?" spytał niski głos tuż obok ucha Iruki, łaskocząc go łagodnym oddechem po skroni. "Nie będziemy udawać, że wiedzieliśmy, że tak się ten nasz szalony związek skończy? Że w ogóle się skończy?"

"Nie będziemy..." odpowiedział jak echo Umino i uchylił powieki tylko po to, aby stanąć oko w oko z miękkim, brązowozłotym spojrzeniem Kakashiego. Ciężka dłoń zaprzestała swojej wędrówki i usadowiła się na podstawie jego karku, masując delikatnie skórę i subtelnie uniemożliwiając ucieczkę.

"Nie będziemy już oczekiwać katastrofy i końca bajki?"

Iruka zamrugał niepewnie.

"Jakiej bajki?"

Kakashi uśmiechnął się nerwowo i chyba odruchowo cmoknął go w lewe oko.

"No jak to, jakiej? Naszej, oczywiście. Wiesz, tej o upartym, skrytym gryzipiórku i nie wierzącym w swoje szczęście joninie, który w walce nie poddawał się nigdy, ale w życiu prywatnym poddawał się aż nazbyt często."

Chyba po prostu nie mógł wytrzymać bliskości tej bladej, kochanej twarzy, która przez ostatni miesiąc była tylko obcą, osądzającą wszystko maską. Iruka wyciągnął ramiona i objął gwałtownym ruchem Kakashiego, urażając po drodze całą kolekcję ran Hakate, od złamanego barku, przez zmiażdżone żebra.

"Au! Au! Au! Ostrożnie, cholera, księżniczko Iruka! Chcesz pozbawić swojego księcia przytomności przed pocałunkiem pojednania?" zaśmiał się Kakashi i syknął, gdy Umino dźgnął go w sterczące dziwnie z gipsu palce.

"W tej bajce nie jestem księżniczką, Hakate, tylko bardzo wkurzonym smokiem!" warknął Iruka i ponownie zapadł się w uścisk Kakashiego, obejmując szczodrze swojego jonina, razem z prześcieradłami szpitalnymi, bandażami i gipsem. "I nie zamierzam cię całować, zanim nie wyjaśnimy sobie tego... no... miesięcznego incydentu."

"To jakaś nowa nazwa na miesiączkę?" spytał Kakashi, za co otrzymał cios poduszką wystarczająco silny, żeby zachwiać całym łóżkiem i okolicznymi kroplówkami. "No nie, ja tutaj cierpię, a ten mnie bije! Jesteś bez serca, gryzipiórku!"

Jak dobrze było wpaść w dawną rutynę żartów i ciętych ripost. Jak dobrze było widzieć znowu tą uśmiechniętą twarz z blizną na powiece. Jak dobrze było wiedzieć, że pomimo końców zawsze są jakieś początki i nic nigdy nie jest ostateczne, i żadna katastrofa tego nie zmieni. Jakby odczytując myśli Iruki, Hakate uśmiechnął się i ponownie cmoknął go, tym razem, w prawe oko.

"Dobrze jest znowu mieć cię przy sobie."

Umino westchnął głęboko i ukrył twarz w złączeniu barku i szyi Kakashiego, wdychając jego unikalny zapach cytryny i miodu, połączony z nutą szpitalnego krochmalu. Miękkie usta wycisnęły mu na skroni mały pocałunek.

"To o co nam poszło, tak w ogóle? Przypominasz sobie, gryzipiórku?"

Umino podniósł głowę i otworzył usta, aby udzielić jakiejś zjadliwej odpowiedzi, ale słowa zamarły mu w gardle. Nie, tak pomiędzy Bogiem a prawdą, nie pamiętał nic, poza tym, że chciał, żeby Kakashi zostawił go w spokoju z jego prywatnymi sprawami. Hm, może tutaj tkwił błąd. Może tutaj tkwiło to, co nie pozwalało nikomu dłużej wytrzymać ze złośliwym, kapryśnym, humorzastym Iruką.

Nie będzie to łatwe. A z drugiej strony nie miał zamiaru poddać się bez walki i odpuścić sobie związku z Kakashim. Cóż, czas przejść się po rozżarzonych węglach, Umino.

"Słuchaj, Hakate... ja... naprawdę cię potrzebuję." o rany, to było gorsze niż myślał. Prawie tak, jakby obnażył się cały przed przeciwnikiem i wystawił się umyślnie na ciosy. Tylko, że Kakashi nie jest żadnym przeciwnikiem, pomyślał Umino i przełknął głośno ślinę. Mocna, ciężka dłoń przesunęła mu się po karku, uspokajająco i zachęcająco. Kakashi nie jest przeciwnikiem, nie jest wrogiem. Jest partnerem. I nigdy nie śmieje się z pokrętnych myśli swojego kochanka.

"Nie wiem jeszcze, do czego cię potrzebuję... do życia może..." Umino nie potrafił wyzbyć się ironicznych wstawek, które teraz w tak widoczny sposób okazały się tylko zasłonami dymnymi. Złote oko Kakashiego patrzyło na niego uważnie, z bliska, podczas gdy sharinganowe było zamknięte. Nie mógł spojrzeć na żadne z nich bez płochliwego odwrócenia wzroku.

"Wiesz, Kakashi, nic tak nie ulepsza żywota, jak dobry seks i pranie cudzych skarpet."

Tą wstawką zarobił małe prychnięcie śmiechem i nieco zbyt mocnego klapsa w tyłek. Iruka wygiął wąsko usta.

"Dobra, dobra, pojmuję, Hakate. Ja też nie jestem ideałem. Więc jesteśmy kwita. A co do tego mojego awansu na jonina... Widzisz, moi rodzice byli zwykłymi chuuninami, przekroczenie ich stopnia byłoby dla mnie trochę... niesprawiedliwe. Nie fair. Byli bohaterami bez żadnych specjalnych statusów i cudów. Po prostu bronili tego, co było dla nich drogie... Ja też tak chcę i dlatego pozostanę chuuninem. Na stałe."

Czekał na jakąś ripostę, na sprzeciw, ale otrzymał tylko miękkie, brązowozłote spojrzenie. Duża, mocna dłoń pogładziła go delikatnie po karku i okolicach, i przez moment pomyślał, że powinno mu to przeszkadzać. Być głaskanym jak jakieś domowe zwierzątko nie było w jego stylu. Chociaż z drugiej strony cały Hakate Kakashi nie był w jego stylu, a mimo to wciąż był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i partnerem. Jemu można było zaufać, nawet w pokręconych, osobistych, nieprzetłumaczalnych dla innych sprawach. Umino wziął głęboki oddech i bezwiednie powiódł palcami po zagipsowanej ręce jonina.

"Widzisz, gdy pojawia się jakieś zagrożenie dzieciaki z akademii zostają ze swoimi nauczycielami. W większej części są to chuunini, bo elitarni shinobi wydelegowywani są do walk wręcz, do akcji i misji specjalnych. Ponieważ Tsunade chronicznie cierpi na brak dyspozycyjnych ludzi, zwykle ochrona dzieciaków składa się z niższych stopniem ninjów. Jesteś inteligentny, Kakashi, wiesz, jak takie rzeczy się kończą. Wystarczy jeden silniejszy wróg, przełamujący barierę, żeby zabić wszystkich. Zwykły chuunin go nie powstrzyma, więcej, nie będzie nawet mógł zawołać o pomoc, żeby nie zdradzić miejsca kryjówki."

Ramiona Hakate zacisnęły się na Iruce łagodnie, a słowa zasmyrały po policzku ciepłym oddechem.

"Czy ty znalazłeś się kiedyś w takiej sytuacji, gryzipiórku?"

"Tak. Właśnie dlatego, że byłem gryzipiórkiem, nie mogłem pokonać wroga, nie mogłem obronić... I postanowiłem, że nigdy więcej. Wy elitarni shinobi róbcie sobie, co chcecie, świećcie waszą sławą, wygrywajcie rankingi i obmyślajcie coraz to nowe techniki. A ja będę tutaj, gdzie jestem. Z dzieciakami, żeby nic im się złego nie przytrafiło. Reszta, rankingi, pozycje, statusy mnie nie obchodzą."

Hakate wykonał całkiem jak na swój stan nieprawdopodobny ruch i porwał Umino w niedźwiedzi uścisk, który na dobre parę chwil pozbawił Irukę tchu. Serce, skryte za bandażami i prześcieradłami szpitalnymi, biło szaleńczo, chcąc chyba swojemu właścicielowi połamać żebra. W jakiś pokręcony sposób chuunin uspokoił się, słuchając jego rytmicznego dudnienia. Pomyślał, że się rozpłacze, że się rozpadnie, tak dobrze było powiedzieć swoją tajemnicę komuś, kto nie osądzał, nie kpił...tylko rozumiał. Jak kiedykolwiek Iruka mógł przypuszczać, że Kakashi go nie zrozumie? Doprawdy, ludzie czasami są niesamowicie głupi i płytcy. Jeśli ktoś potrafił pojąć motywację Umino to właśnie ten zwariowany srebrnowłosy jonin, czytający zboczone książki, chrapiący jak lokomotywa i całujący tak, że cały świat znikał jak zdmuchnięty z parapetu piasek.

"Jesteś najwspanialszym chuuninem na świecie." stwierdził kategorycznym tonem Kakashi i przesunął nosem po brodzie Iruki, który nagle poczuł potrzebę zacałowania swojego partnera na śmierć. Opanował się, mając na uwadze niedyspozycję rannego kochanka. Kochanek. Piękne słowo.

"E tam, zaraz najlepszy na świecie. Mam skromny zasięg, ograniczający się tylko do Konoha." mruknął niskim, chropowatym głosem, o którym wiedział, że burzy Kakashiemu krew jak żadne inne erotyczne impromptu. "Nie wpadaj w euforię, genialny joninie. Moja wspaniałość polega na tym, że nie zaprzestanę mojej małej krucjaty nawet, jeśli będziesz się wściekał, że narażam się na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie zamierzam dyskutować z tobą o prawidłowości mojego postępowania, więc lepiej od razu przyjmij do wiadomości fakt, że..."

Słowa uleciały mu z głowy, gdy gorące, nieco wyschnięte usta zakryły mu wargi i zaczęły się powoli poruszać po całej jego twarzy, od podbródka po nos. Jakim cudem Hakate zdołał podczas tego procederu szeptać, pozostało dla Iruki zagadką.

"Nie zamierzam się z tobą kłócić, Iruka. O nic. W każdym razie przez najbliższe tygodnie mojej rekonwalescencji. Masz bardzo szlachetny powód, dla którego chcesz poświęcić życie i cieszę się, że mi go wyjawiłeś. Aż tak trudne to było, gryzipiórku? Gdy zrobiłbyś to wcześniej, zaoszczędziłoby to nam obu kłopotu..."

"To jest trudne, Kakashi." skwitował sztywno Iruka, odwzajemniając leniwie niektóre z pocałunków, jakimi zasypywał jego twarz Hakate. "Do tej pory wolałem nic nie mówić moim... partnerkom... a jak zaczynałem, zaraz był wrzask, że nie uwzględniłem ich w swoich planach na przyszłość, bo podwyżka, bo awans społeczny, bo nagła śmierć i brak ubezpieczenia..."

Kakashi zaśmiał się cicho i wylądował na nosie Iruki wyjątkowo mokrym, rozlazłym pocałunkiem.

"Mnie akurat najmniej obchodzą twoje awansy. Ale plany na przyszłość niestety mam. Zamierzam się z tobą kłócić o twoje motywacje, wytykać ci niebezpieczeństwo takiej 'podwójnej misji' chronienia dzieciaków w akademii i delegacji dyplomatycznych... Będę nieprzejednany, będę wściekły i obrażony, nadęty i generalnie nieciekawy w obejściu... ale będę z tobą. Do końca."

"Do końca? Nie chcesz chyba popełnić ze mną podwójnego rytualnego samobójstwa." prychnął Umino, ukrywając swoje nienaturalnie poruszenie słowami Hakate za maską ironii i brawury. Kakashi przewrócił oczyma i jeszcze raz cmoknął Irukę w nos, wspaniale miażdżąc ustami wspomnianą część anatomii twarzy swojego kochanka.

"Nie wymigasz się żartami, słońce. Ja zamierzam zatruwać twój nędzny, gryzipiórczy żywot do samego końca, przez całe życie, a może i dłużej." szept Kakashiego był cichy i mrukliwy, i sprawił, że w żołądku Iruki coś się zepsuło i teraz miał tam całą hodowlę fruwających małymi kółkami motyli. "I tak, to propozycja dożywotnia, królewno Iruka. Na odpowiedź masz całe trzy sekundy, później wygrana przechodzi w ręce fundatora nagród..."

"Głupek!..." warknął miękko Iruka i pociągnął Kakashiego do powolnego, głębokiego pocałunku, który zostawił ich obu w stanie mocno pobudzonym.

"Swój swojego zawsze pozna." odparł lekko Hakate i cmoknął jeszcze raz nos Umino, który najwyraźniej miał dla niego jakieś właściwości magnetyczne. "Powiedz mi tylko, kochanie, czy Tsunade wie o twojej samozwańczej walce w obronie adeptów akademii i innych dzieciaków w Konoha, czy uprawiasz swoją partyzantkę całkiem poza jurysdykcją hokage?"

Iruka potarł swój nadużyty nos i trzepnął lekko w zdrowe ramię Hakate.

"Jestem idealistycznym reliktem, walczącym z wiatrakami, ale nie idiotą, Kakashi. Tsunade wie o wszystkim. I jest świadoma luk w obronie osady. Bardzo się tym gryzie. Oczywiście nie może tego nikomu wyjawić, ale prawda jest taka, że strategia wojenna jest ważniejsza niż bezpieczeństwo obywateli. Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że gdy nadchodzi wróg wszyscy oddelegowani są do walki, a chronić słabszych nie ma kto. Tutaj wkraczam ja. Jak sam wiesz, mam kwalifikacje jonina. Tsunade przemieliła ze mną niemal wszystkie zwoje z tajnego biura hokage i jestem teraz kimś dużo groźniejszym niż przeciętny, elitarny ninja."

Iruka pamiętał, dlaczego nie chciał wcześniej powiedzieć tego wszystkiego Kakashiemu. Chociaż hokage namawiała go, żeby wyjawić tajemnicę Kakashiemu i nie mącić sprawami pracy w jego życiu prywatnym, Umino odmówił. Zbyt łatwo przychodziło mu odgradzanie się od partnerów wygodną barierą tajności i wyższego dobra. Nie uwzględnił, że Hakate stanie się integralną częścią jego osoby, że ukrywanie przed nim swoich motywów, będzie przyjmował z bólem, odczuwalnym dla nich obu.

"Przepraszam, że tak to wszystko wyszło. Po prostu jakiś czas temu stałem się sekretną bronią Tsunade, chroniącą dzieciaki z akademii. Nikt nie wie o moich zdolnościach, więc nie wydaje się podejrzane, że zwykle jestem przydzielony do patrolowania akademii... Wy, wielcy joninowie macie dużo pracy na zewnątrz, poza Konoha, oficjalnie i nieoficjalnie jesteście przypisani do misji terenowych. Jako chuunin mam większą swobodę i mogę bronić tych, którzy nie mogą bronić się sami, a ograniczona liczba personelu może być przyczyną ich śmierci..."

Hakate przez dłuższy czas nie mówił nic i tylko wpatrywał się rozszerzonymi oczyma w odwróconego do niego profilem Irukę. Cholera, on wiedział, więc nie było sensu tego przed nim ukrywać. Iruka westchnął z rezygnacją.

"Nie powiedziałem ci, bo nie wiem... nie wiedziałem, czy ufać ci całkowicie, na dłuższą metę. Ja po prostu, gdy czuję, że jest mi z kimś dobrze, zaraz zaczynam myśleć, że jest zbyt dobrze, żeby było prawdziwie... I czekam na katastrofę, jak to ładnie ująłeś. Czekam na koniec szczęścia, bo boję się uwierzyć, że ono może trwać. Coś, co jest aż tak doskonałe nie może trwać. Nauczyłem się tego dawno temu i moje dotychczasowe życie tylko potwierdzało tę tezę."

Spojrzał kątem oka na nieruchomego Kakashiego, wpatrującego się wciąż w jego profil. Właśnie przyznał, że związek z Hakate jest dla niego najszczęśliwszym związkiem, i czekał... nie wiedział, na co czekał. Na kpinę, ironię, wyśmianie może. Ale zamiast tego Kakashi, jak we śnie, przygarnął go do siebie powoli zdrowym ramieniem i cmoknął po raz kolejny w nos.

"Hej! Przestań już maltretować moją twarz tymi mokrymi pocałunkami!"

Brązowe oko błysnęło humorem i zaczepną zadziornością a mocna dłoń uszczypnęła Irukę w pośladek.

"Pocałuj psa w nos z takimi lękami, Umino. Ja mam takie same wątpliwości i ręczę, że zrobię wszystko, żebyś zapomniał o tym całym pieprzeniu o końcach, katastrofach i oczekiwaniu na fatum!" Niski głos wibrował Iruce tuż koło ucha, posyłając mu przez całe ciało serię elektrycznych dreszczy. "Zresztą, wcale nie jest tak doskonale, jak to opisujesz. Ja oczywiście kocham sposób, w jaki chrapiesz i zabierasz mi całą kołdrę, oraz uwielbiam doszorowywać wannę po twoich długich kąpielach, a już najbardziej przepadam za przypalonym kurczakiem, ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby..."

Umino zaśmiał się głośno, po czym wyrżnął leżącą w okolicach poduszką prosto w wyszczerzone lico swojego kochanka.

"..O, a już nie wspomnę, w jaką ekstazę wpadam, gdy zaczynasz się na mnie fizycznie wyżywać! Uch!!!" Kakashi jęknął teatralnie, gdy całe naręcze bardzo żywego, bardzo wiercącego się Iruki opadło na niego i owinęło się dookoła jego ciała niczym wytrenowana łasica. Musieli stanowić ciekawy widok dla kogoś z zewnątrz, splątani w malowniczy supeł bandaży, gipsu, rąk i nóg, i ust, które nieustannie poszukiwały siebie. Pocałunek pojednania był krótki, nieporządny i był tak słodki, że mógł przyprawić o próchnicę cały oddział intensywnej terapii.

"Kocham cię." wysapał Umino, prosto w bark Kakashiego.

"Ładnie powiedziane." przyznał z prostotą Hakate i szturchnął go w bok. "Ja ciebie też, gryzipiórku."

"I cię potrzebuję." dodał po chwili zastanowienia Umino, czerwieniąc się jak ostatni głupiec.

"Jeszcze ładniej powiedziane. Rany, niedługo zaczniesz recytować sonety... Ja nigdy nie uważałem za istotne, żeby mnie ktoś potrzebował, ale z tobą... Ja chcę, żebyś mnie potrzebował, tak jak ja ciebie. Więc nigdy więcej żadnych kitów o niepotrzebności, zrozumiano?"

Iruka patrzył, jak Kakashi plącze się w zeznaniach i jak próbuje wyartykułować coś, co jest przyznaniem się do winy. Hakate bał się skrycie bycia niepotrzebnym, niechcianym i pomijanym, ot i cały sekret. Umino ze swoimi lękami przed szczęściem, tajemnicami i łatwością ignorowania potrzeb emocjonalnych partnera, oraz Kakashi, który może i nawet chciał spełniać owe potrzeby Umino, ale był zbyt niepewny siebie, zbyt czuły na punkcie swojego "ja". Oboje próbowali stworzyć coś na wzór początkującego, długotrwałego związku i oboje bali się tego jak cholera.

Iruka potrząsnął głową na myśl, jak rzecz może wyglądać z perspektywy lat, i zaśmiał się ironicznie.

"Jesteśmy zdrowo pieprznięci, Kakashi."

"Tak." zgodził się bez mrugnięcia okiem Hakate i zanurzył nos we włosach Iruki. "Ale jesteśmy pieprznięci razem. A to więcej, niż posiada niejedna 'normalna' para."

"Racja." potaknął Iruka i umościł głowę na ramieniu Kakashiego. Pół godziny później zarówno chuunin jak i jonin zaczęli odpływać w lekką drzemkę, pełną księżniczek, smoków oraz białych, łagodnych katastrof, które wydawały się być końcami, ale w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób, zawsze niosły ze sobą nowy początek.

 

...But you don`t need the sunshine

don`t need the good time

don`t need anything anyone`s giving...

 

Gdy Tsunade zajrzała do pokoju, mogła jedynie przykryć ich szorstkim, szpitalnym kocem i z uśmiechem zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

 

...and I don`t mind your lies so keep on talking

 

end

 

 

Piosenka Katatonii pt. "Don`t need the sunshine" pochodzi z albumu "International Velvet".

A teraz ogłaszam wszem i wobec Wakacyjną Przerwę Homoviatora (WPH;). Mam sporo rzeczy do zrobienia, więc przez lipiec i sierpień będę out. Już w początku lipca wyjeżdżam z RP i wrócę dopiero we wrześniu. Teraz w aktualkach tak gdzieś do tego pięknego miesiąca nie będzie pojawiało się nic. Więc, żeby nie było, że porwali mnie kosmici, albo uprowadziła jakuza z Kirigakure. Po prostu muszę teraz załatwić parę spraw, a jak wyjadę, to na pewno bez laptopa. I muszę nieco odsapnąć. Czas szybko upłynie, będę wypoczęty, świeży i gotów do pisania, no i upłynie rok od mojego pojawienia się na NL... Jak ten czas leci;) Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wytrzymywali moje grafomaństwa, love ya;-)

To tyle chyba, tha tha XD

Homoviator czerwiec 2005

 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Czas leci, w rzeczy samej :) Homoviator 05/2016


End file.
